finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Dragon (Final Fantasy VI)
The Earth Dragon is a boss in Final Fantasy VI. It is one of the Eight Dragons, and is the dragon of the Earth element. The Earth Dragon can be found in the Opera House in the World of Ruin by pulling the second switch from the right to fall onto the stage where it has roosted. As with the other dragons, Earth Dragon is re-fought in the Dragons' Den bonus dungeon in the Advance and smartphone releases. Battle First Battle The Earth Dragon attacks using Earth-elemental attacks, such as Quake, Magnitude 8, and Landslide. Its only non-Earth-elemental attack is Honed Tusk, a powerful physical attack which can easily kill a character. The dragon uses 50 Gs to remove Float status from party members. Earth Dragon is weak against the Wind element. When the Earth Dragon is defeated, it drops the Magus Rod, a powerful weapon that gives a significant boost to the holder's Magic power and Evasion. Strategy Gaia Gears absorb Earth-elemental damage as HP, or players can equip Angel Wings instead for automatic Float status, negating Earth-elemental damage. This will prompt Earth Dragon to waste turns casting 50 Gs, as the Angel Wings will automatically re-apply the Float status once it is removed. A simple trick is to already enter the battle with the Float status on. Shadow is useful for this fight, as he can throw Shadow Edges to apply Image status to the party, which will negate any damage made by Honed Tusk. Summoning Fenrir, Phantom, and Golem can also help to apply Image and Vanish statuses, and block physical attacks outright, respectively, to deal with Honed Tusk, although Earth Dragon's magic removes the Vanish status. On the offense, Shadow should throw Sakuras, Tridents, and Water Scrolls, and Mog should equip Dragoon Boots and a Trident, and use Jump. If Mog equips Angel Wings and a Snow Scarf, Earth Dragon cannot harm him when he is in the back row. Gau can use a Rage that absorbs Earth, or provides automatic Float status. This means that, unlike other party members, he can use a Relic slot for an offensive Relic, such as a Hero's Ring. The Marchosias Rage is excellent for Gau, as it allows him to cast Aero, which the Earth Dragon is weak to, and has automatic Float status to negate Earth-elemental damage. This means the only concern to Gau is Honed Tusk, which is mitigated by applying Image status or equipping a Snow Scarf. If Strago has learned Aero, he can also use it to exploit Earth Dragon's weakness to Wind. Second Battle In the second battle the Earth Dragon uses the same Earth-elemental attacks as before, but has massive attack strength making its normal attacks much stronger. It also absorbs Earth this time, healing it for several thousand damage when it uses Quake. As before, the dragon uses 50 Gs to remove Float status, but immediately follows this up with Quake and Magnitude 8, giving the player no chance to heal in-between. When the Earth Dragon is nearly defeated, it will become "enraged" and launch several physical attacks in a row. Upon victory, the player receives Sabin's ultimate weapon, the Godhand. Strategy Earth Dragon can be prevented from being healed by Quake by casting Float on it. It is recommended to summon Fenrir for this fight. Summoning Phantom at this point is also a good idea, as the Earth Dragon will cease to use magic-based attacks when enraged. AI Script First Battle Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Quake (66%) 2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Magnitude 8 (33%) or Landslide (33%) 3rd Turn: Attack (33%) or Magnitude 8 (33%) or Quake (33%) 4th Turn: Attack (66%) or Landslide (33%) If Timer >= 20: :Set Timer = 0 :If Random Character has Float status: ::Target: All Characters ::50 Gs (100%) If attacked by anything: Honed Tusk (33%) Second Battle Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Quake (66%) 2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Magnitude 8 (33%) or Landslide (33%) 3rd Turn: Attack (33%) or Magnitude 8 (33%) or Quake (33%) 4th Turn: Attack (66%) or Landslide (33%) If HP <= 25600 (only done once per battle): :Display message: Earth Dragon becomes enraged! :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Set Var36 If Var36 is set: :1st Turn: Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) :2nd Turn: Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) ::Attack (33%) or Savage (66%) :3rd Turn: Savage (100%) ::Savage (100%) If any character has Float status: :Target: All Characters :50 Gs (100%) :Magnitude 8 (100%) :Quake (100%) If HP <= 25600: :If attacked by anything: Attack (66%) or Savage (33%) If attacked by anything: Attack (33%) Gallery Trivia *The sprite that is shared between Earth Dragon, Weredragon, Chaos Dragon, Hexadragon, and Tyrannosaur was used and modified for some of the Salmando class dragons in Bahamut Lagoon, namely the Deboahan and the Aspidredon. *Earth Tyrant's gba bestiary entry in Final Fantasy XII mentions him as a member of "Eight legendary Wyrms of great Power". Earth Tyrant may be a reference to the Earth Dragon from Final Fantasy VI, as they both have the appearance of a T-Rex. Related Enemies *Weredragon *Chaos Dragon *Hexadragon *Tyrannosaur *Red Dragon *Blue Dragon *Gold Dragon *Ice Dragon *Skull Dragon *Storm Dragon *Holy Dragon Category:Final Fantasy VI Bosses de:Erddrache (FFVI) ru:Дракон земли (Final Fantasy VI)